


❡ dangerous beginnings & lost endings

by yugkookisreal



Series: punchline [4]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Fuckbuddies, Fucked Up, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, No Lube, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: There's no point finding comfort in broken things, dirty slums, dingy bars and drunken sex





	❡ dangerous beginnings & lost endings

**Author's Note:**

> So ah reader discretion is advised I guess because this is something new to me( the topic discussed in here, I mean not the genre though I have never written this with smut before) and could be to you too.
> 
> Anyways-

❡

 

KIM YUGYEOM was something you only saw in movies, with glistening skin and cherry red lips. Hair falling into eyes, dark and muddled in the dim lightening of the pub and mouth working out the filthy words. In a lacy crop top and ripped jeans barely hanging over his hips. He could see that the younger was wearing nothing underneath it, thin line of freckles vanishing inside the cloth. He was sweaty, probably had no manners but right now as news year festivals started outside, he was heavenly.

And if he was late to his own engagement, it wouldn't be his fault. The male was too enticing and making his parents proud were the furthest thing in his mind when the younger took him from him.

His breathing was harsh in his ears, lips bitter and mouth smelling of cheap beer and cigarettes. His hands were too rough, skin leathery and red and body too angled, all sharp and boney. And it hurt, oh how it hurt when those fingers slipped in his ass, blunt nails scratching at him and dick long enough to cause full out sobbing.  
But three days later, his legs still shaking he came back to the pub again, back to the drunk who licked behind his ear, pinched at his nipples until he was an arching mess and fucked into him like he was nothing but a rag doll. Jeongguk never remembered how many rounds they had, he just knew he had to hide the bites, and push trembling fingers inside of himself in hopes it wouldn't hurt again. He could barely walk after his fucks, come leaking out his hole, thighs scratched at and dick still aching for more as he struggled with his jeans.

Yugyeom never kissed and Jeongguk never asked, content with the tears slipping out of his eyes and bloodshot irises staring into his own. He never talked to him, never exchanged numbers or meeting places, yugyeom having him in the backseat of his rover and it was enough. 

Yugyeom was always harsh, rough around the edges, hips snapping painfully against his own, stuttered whispers never given importance to. Jeongguk didn't even know if the drunk even remembered him in the morning, in between bitten lips and dirty nails and swallowed cum. 

He was new to sex, new to the life of fucking and though Yugyeom never smiled at him in the dark, his eyes were too expressive to hide the pride he felt whenever jeongguk twisted his hand just right and the annoyance as he seemingly fucked inside of it. 

Pain and pleasure could only describe his nights with the drunk, hands pulling him inside the car and shoving his ass in his face. Jeongguk loved it when he fell over the brink, eyes glimmering with unshed tears and whimpers falling out of his lips.

Yugyeom's cock was thinner, arched and long, very long burying inside of him uncomfortably and rubbing against his spots, tearing screams out of him when it couldn't fully go inside. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt but once yugyeom shimmied out of his too large of faded clothes and stumbling on top of him, it was fine because it's painful and then its pleasurable and he always loves the part where Yugyeom is kneading at his ass and mouth is biting at his nipples or sucking on his adam's apple.

At the pub, yugyeom sometimes grinds against him, cock pressing into his ass and mouths at his tented trousers, saliva pooling out of his mouth and hands almost possessively pushing at his legs. Its embrassing and dirty but nobody gives them a second glance- well except that man who joined them that night for a threesome.

If his family would find him like this, a begging mess underneath a familiar stranger, they would disown him, probably wouldn't be able accept their smug brat of a son who never wanting to top. But as months went by, fucking sessions nearly everyday and eyes blurring. He couldn't tell if Yugyeom was drunk or not, never could tell once his fingers were scissoring open at his ass and mouth opening in a silent scream.

But on a rainy day, Yugyeom was waiting for him outside the pub with a wet cigarette inside his mouth. And once the taller had noticed him and his volvo, he'd came striding in, eyes furious and made Jeongguk sit on his dick. Yugyeom's eyes had seemed clear then, circles growing darker as he'd pushed him out his dress slacks and made him bounce, once, twice, several times cursing at him to go faster, and faster tearing at his skin and causing him to have an irritated hole which the next day had been fucked into again. Sobs left his lips, eyes teary and mouth red from biting his lips too much. It throbbed, the unprepped hole ruining around the dry dick it had to take in. 

Yugyeom kissed at the day old hickey near his nipples, urging him with a small thrust to move but he couldn't. It hurt too much, Yugyeom was too rough.

"I- I can't". His shirt was untucked, his back pushing against the steering wheel and thighs unable to move. He wanted to say that it hurt, but the words were not coming out and at the back of his mind there was the loneliness of Yugyeom leaving him for stopping him in between the fucks.

And so Yugyeom started to thrust into him, Jeongguk falling on top on him, drooling and hands clenching at his woolly sweater. Hands pressed against his buttocks, parting them as he continued with the assault. He whimpered, panted and pressed his lips against his wet skin in an action to muffle the voices. But a slap, a gasp and stinging sensation later, he was falling over the wheel, body quaking and crimson cock straining against his chest. 

Jeongguk came over Yugyeom's sweater and from the heated glare the taller sent him he was getting a mean spanking once he finished. 

He tried soothing Yugyeom, wincing under the long cock and eyes rolling back in his head by licking his jaw and- fuck his ass stinged from the fresh spank.  
and suddenly the door was open and he was on the wet tarmac, mouth swallowing around a dick which curved and choked at him. He didn't how to give head and Yugyeom still kept pulling at his hair, and his ass felt sore, raw from the very cock shoved in his throat. Yugyeom let go and Jeongguk collapsed on the cold ground, coughing and eyes stinging. 

And just like everyday, Yugyeom left too fast, pulling at his jeans and stepping on the spent cigarette he had dropped and Jeongguk left too slow, staring at his convertible in mild surprise. He had expected something else of him but Yugyeom had marched away still angry and irritated at his throbbing member.

But the next day he was still there, causing Jeongguk to swallow and cough around his cock, teaching him and the next day, and the next. Jeongguk came whenever he was free and found Yugyeom inside the grey pub, dancing like he wasn't drunk in days old clothes and eyes too bright for the lost hope.

A week later, he found himself with his member aching and mouth stuttering and in between his legs and fingers rubbing circles into his hole. It didn't hurt then, but the pressure of his fingers, the darkness of his blown pupils made him come into his backseat. 

It kept happening, and happening. It was like routine, his escape, his sin which he hid from the world in a washed out dirty street near the suburbs of seoul. Yugyeom was his guilty pleasure, ramming his cock inside his spent hole and letting him mewl from the demonstrations.

They didn't ask anything of each other, content with reaching each others highs but sometimes Jeongguk slipped gifts inside his loose jeans and smiled mischievously up at the sinful male. And the next day Yugyeom would be much harsher with his ministrations and his squeeze too cruel. But even then, Yugyeom wouldn't question him on anything.

It was strange, in between the grinding hips and mouth tainted they knew eachother- and yet they didn't. Jeongguk could drag his fingers through the willowy dips and planes on his body, up his body to his crimson lips, conoid nose and matted bristly hair. And the same could be said for him, from those rare moments in which Yugyeom studied him with his tongue tracing his collarbones, the softness of his flesh and taste on his rosy skin. Jeongguk always basked in the attention, moaning and gasping at the right moments.

Yugyeom liked him that way, melting under him he had noticed and so he let the teeth bite his neck, letting edged bruises decorate his skin like gems, nipples marked flush and body arch from his touch. They didn't know each other and yet they did, knowledge drawn from conclusions made on the clothes, the skin, the accent. And he loved that, it was like they were each others and it dulled the pain in his ass, skin bitten red, legs cramping from the positions.

At night he'll think about it, in between the fresh food and clipped sentences exchanged between blood. And blush, tugging at his collar or his jeans, his parents never blinking as he rushed away with stomach too unsettled. Taehyung sometimes visited, large hands brushing his thigh and smiling and enjoying his parent's company. They never knew the irritated looks Taehyung threw his way in the dark as he kissed him, tongue lapping at his open mouth, knowing, always knowing that Jeongguk wasn't thinking of his ex fiancè at that moment but someone else- someone his parents and himself wouldn't accept. 

And as he would lay in bed, his thoughts would rail back to Yugyeom and how he was fairing. 

Yugyeom was there, in the pub, in his car and letting him take him in his mouth, thrusting and letting him come untouched. Jeongguk loved his cock buried hilt deep into his warmth, sharp nails scratching his skull, through his hair and finger into his hole. He loved the hidden smiles, flushed cheeks, his name leaving his raw lips. It was rare, but it was there in the shadows and the leather seats.

Months passed like this, with shattering orgasms and drooling mouths and they kept it up, somehow. But like everything in his life, it reached a climax on the next new years eve and too fast, too quickly Yugyeom was gone. The first day he wasn't there, Jeongguk waited inside the pub nursing a drink too bland, too hot, too cheap, keeping himself away from the clawing hands and beady eyes. The next day, there was someone else with the same broken and lively eyes, mouth too enticing and hips too beautiful in the tight fitting jeans. Jeongguk let him sit on his lap, kiss his lips and push him back, but stopped him from going any farther with a beating heart, wide eyes and notes thrown his way. He had left, quick on his feet with a surprised face and Jeongguk had slumped on the table in the corner. 

He was just like him, but the beauty, the look which could snuff the breath out of his lungs wasn't there. the presence, the overwhelming godly one Yugyeom wasn't there.  
He wasn't Yugyeom and in the next few days, with increasingly less time spent waiting in the pub he understood why. Yugyeom gait was too graceful for an underling, mouth too bright on his pale angular bone, a wolf in sheep's clothing. He was a marvellous company, though silent and more physical with raw around the edges and jagged smirks.

Yugyeom haunted his dreams, causing him to wake up with a leaking member and an aching body. And an evening later as he sipped at cocktails with Taehyung, he found himself missing the man, with all the hidden insecurities and secrets swimming in his eyes. He missed the way, his mouth drew purple and blue marks on his skin, the way his fingers pressed harshly against his toned muscles and eyes, dark as his soul raked his naked body and made him his.

Taehyung said he was being masochistic, unruly and Jeongguk found himself not caring. Taehyung said that the heir should return to the matrimony he had broken, return back to him and make him happy. Taehyung said he'll forgive him, forgive him if he'll forgot about the other. Jeongguk sent an agent with Yugyeom's- albeit first name and a picture he had secretly taken to find him that evening.

And so he waited a little more, burying himself in work in the meantime to ignore the lunch dates Taehyung set up and the voice letters his parents sent him. They were angry, he knew, perplexed with the other Taehyung had spilled to them about.

On Wednesday, a week after Yugyeom's disappearance the agent came back. He threw his people out of his office once he was alerted of the agent being in his building. He shrugged off the curious glances as the agent threw the vanilla file on his desk.

Yugyeom's last name was Kim, Kim Yugyeom. It suited him perfectly, having him exist life in a surprisingly alive away. "He was admitted to an hospital, due to falling unconscious and malnutrition on Monday. And was released yesterday in the afternoon". He had been too weak for the hospital to discharge him. Jeongguk groaned to himself, already knowing it was kind of his fault for him falling unconscious that severely. Jeongguk had learned the lesson the hard way.

But thankfully the agent had brought more information then he had asked, along with his address and apartment number. Jeongguk smiled.

Later that evening, with the vermilion sun dropping in the horizon and bathing the rundown streets his car sped through in shadows. By the time, he reached the shabby place, darkness had fallen and Yugyeom's apartment number glinted from the wooden surface. 

With creaking stairs and shady neighbors peeking in, he walked hesitant in his booted feet to the door. Obviously he couldn't just sleep with Yugyeom, accept it like that and move on. He couldn't with the- He knocked.

He waited with bated breath until the door opened and a disheveled male greeted him. It was him, the dancer, the one he had paid away with a filthy bathrobe and too bright make-up.

They both were confused with the others presence, and spoke too quickly. Jeongguk wanted him gone, wanted Yugyeom instead of him. "Who're you?"

"Where's Yugyeom?"

The man stilled, studying him silently, his eyes staring at him, raking up his body, checking his clothes, his unreadable experssion and clammy hands. He sighed. "Yugyeom someone's here for you".

Jeongguk's felt his hands unclenching, heart beat too loudly as he heard the voice, grunting unintelligent words from the inside in the question. It was undeniably Yugyeom.

The robed male glanced back at him, motioning him to follow.  
He followed him inside.  
The apartment was small, tiny the kitchen and lounge mashed into one. There was only one other room, in which the male was leading him, barely enough for two floor mattresses with the door curtained and opening into an even smaller bathroom. The apartment was as big as his bathroom, he noticed with growing horror. 

Yugyeom sat on one of the mattresses, a threadbare cover thrown over him with his eyes closed. And he looked ethereal, shadows dancing across his face as even darker eyes looked at him. He couldn't move and a flurry of emotions danced in his eyes.

The robed male coughed, startling both of them from their intense staring. "I'll leave you guys alone, call at me when you leave stranger".

He nods

"So you're here". Yugyeom remarks, and the voice has no emotion behind it. 

"I am". And Yugyeom is pale, the fluorescent light harsh against his face. Jeongguk stutters and doubt starts to plague his mind. He shouldn't have come here, shouldn't he?

But he missed him, he missed Yugyeom and his silent words against his skin and the sharp planes digging into his skin and hands tracing his mouth, his stomach and tan thighs wrapped around him. " I was ill".

"I know". There's this silence around them, thick and tense, something which wasn't there before in between the moans and the whispered words. "Will you be there on Monday?".

Something flashes in his eyes, and- " No". Jeongguk deflates, biting at his cheek and his mind blank. He wanted to prolong this, keep Yugyeom to himself but something was swimming in his darkened eyes. "Why not? I really miss everything Yugyeom".

Yugyeom laughs, and his voice is too loud and it rings in the small room. "What everything? We had nothing, nothing except lousy sex to blow off steam and let me tell you Jeongguk I should have charged you".

The words slap him like a whip, and it stings, of course it does but anger, the bitterness of taking something finally for granted hurts. He snaps. "That you should've then, at least then you would've been able to afford a university".

Yugyeom scoffs, his pale hands tightening around the sheets. "With the money I could've made from you?". 

And Jeongguk sneers, the bitterness salty on his tongue. Yugyeom is a pity sight and if it wasn't for the feelings bubbling in his chest, Jeongguk could've left already. "If you've then prostitution correctly you might have". And he leaves, jaw aching, hot tears glittering in his eyes and muttering curses to himself.  
It seemed like bad decisions followed him everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave and a kudo and a comment to tell me how did this go, okay? Pretty please?


End file.
